A New Beginning Remake
by LilKay101
Summary: [Remake of the original A New Beginning] A deep, horrifying cackle echoes throughout the city, and drowns out the cries of the people. Some people believe that it's an apocalypse, but what they don't know, is that it's something far worse than that. This is not a OC/Canon whatsoever


Scorching hot lava erupts from the earth and citizens scramble for shelter, like how ants would react when you pour water onto their nest. It was complete and utter chaos. The sky was pitch black and what little clouds it had, twirled together, morphing until it was just a big circle before scattering off again. The wind was strong and non-to-peaceful against their faces and it only serves an all to good reason to panic even more. A deep, horrifying cackle echoes throughout the city, and drowns out the cries of the people. Some people believe that it's an apocalypse, but what they don't know, is that it's something far worse than that.

* * *

**Title: A New Beginning**

**Chapter Summary: Karone meets a new friend.**

**Word count: 2,136**

**Rating: K+ (Might change in later chapters)**

**Author's Notes: Wow, this is probably the longest chapter/story I've ever wrote. I'm proud of myself. translations are at the bottom, as always. This would've been completed and uploaded yesterday, but, Pewdiepie was distracting me with his funny videos and my mom told me that times up, so you know. I hate it when i have in-completed chapters saved in my Windows Word. So, enough about my abnormal life and on with the story! P.S. If there are any typo's, I'm sorry. I'm lazy :p**

* * *

Yuh know how people asks that weird question: 'What is the first thing you think of when you wake up'? Well, I'm gonna answer that right now. 'I hate Mondays.' Other days would've just been...blank. Nothing. Not a single thing. But, since today is Monday plus the first day of school, I'm exceedingly grumpy. And I might just take it out on that maid who is CONTINUOUSLY POUNDING ON MY DOOR!

"Puede entrar ahora!" I tried saying nicely, but it's hard to do so when your grinding your teeth. Poking her head meekly into my room, Anita smiled and chirped a good morning.

"Buenos días, mi señora. Apúrate y vestirse para la escuela. Desayuno ya está hecho así que date prisa antes de que se enfríe."

My stomach then chose that time to complain about the lack of food and I laughed nervously before nodding in agreement. As she left, I got off of the king size bed - daddy spoils me to death - and made my way to the bathroom, to get my bath ready. Usually the other maids wouldv'e bathed me and all that, but I shooed them off. I may be blind but I am capable of doing stuff on my ow-

"Oops," I said sheepishly as I leaned in to fetch the sunken shampoo bottle from the tub.

See? Perfectly capable...most of the time. What? Don't look at me like that! What do you expect; I'm blind! Okay, I know that that just goes against everything I just said but still. I poked my chocolate brown finger into the water and when satisfied with the temperature, I stripped of my articles of clothing and stepped in.

~(**)~

After that well-needed, refreshing bath, I retreated into my room. Anita was already there with my ironed school uniform. A little to bright for my taste but it was cute. Minus that huge bow!

"Aquí tiene, señora. Ahora date prisa antes de que su retraso. Y todavía no has comido tu desayuno por el momento," she said thrusting the uniform into my still wet hands - it was on a hanger so it didn't get wet - and bustled out the door, giving me my privacy. I sighed with a shake of my head and proceeded to get dressed.

"Oh! Miss. Mikashi, your breakfast is on the table," one of the Japanese maids greeted me as I sauntered down the staircase. You must be wondering how I'm Spanish but has a Japanese last name. Well I'll, as I must do eventually, explain it as we go along with the day. Sitting down at the huge dining room table, I stabbed my fork into the first layer of the stack of pancakes, and popped it into my mouth. My papá is half japenese half spanish and mamá is half Spanish and Trinidadian. Yes I still call them mommy and daddy. Oh, that brings me to the topic of the wierd chocker around my neck. I will never, ever be caught without it. Not just because it's an heirloom, but because ever since i've gotten it...don't think I'm crack or Randy Orton but...I've been hearing voices. Crazy right? No, it's not my thoughts and conscience, no. My voice is a much higher pitched sound compared to that one.

I gulped down my breakfast at a fast pace after glancing at the clock. It was already 7:54. Where did all the time go!? I stood and rushed towards the door, where one of the Japanese maids, Harumi, had my bag and notes waiting. The notes are to show me how to write Japanese. Yep, still haven't mastered that as yet, but I am really good at speaking the language...thanks to Harumi.

"Thank you," I smiled and made my way out the door but was abruptly stopped by a hand latching onto my arm. I looked back with genuine confusion on my face.

"You forgot your contacts, miss." My mouth made an 'o' shape and I straightened myself - so that I was fully facing her - and waited for her to place the contacts in my eyes.

~(**)~

Okay so maybe this day could be good. A lot of cute guys...that's what a desperate person would say. Me, i'm not desperate. So let me phrase it my way...This place is chock full of the uglies! I mean look at them! Ugly people everywhere. Gah! This is so strange to me. Not to be racist or anything but everyone's white! And I probably stick out like a sore thumb right now. I obviously know that being the new girl means that I AM supposed to stick out but not...that way.

There is absolutely no-one with dark skin here, and no, tan does not count. Being so caught up in my thoughts, as I bent the corner, I failed to see a boy right infront of me. Oh great, first day of school and now everyone's gonna think that I'm a clutz. I opened my eyes and saw, to my dismay, that everything was blurry, but I quickly debunked the matter to be dazed. Our skulls did collide really hard.

"I'm so so so sorry! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't seen you there," I apologized, trying to pass it off with a smile. I quickly gathered his and my scattered books and I handed him his. He, in return, hauled me up to my feet. My eyesight was still poor and I frowned at that thoughtfully before a horrifying look crossed my face.

"It's alright...is everything okay?" he asked upon seeing my expression.

"Mis contactos, mis contactos! Se han ido desaparecido!"

"Woah, woah woah. I only speak Japanese and Egyptian and your not speaking either."

I tried to concentrate on his blurry face, but it just isn't clearing up! Gahhh!

"My contacts, their gone. They've must've fallen off when I bumped into you. Oh no, oh no no no no no, this can't be happening. This can't be happening!" As I said this I had seized both his arms and shook him to put emphasis on my outburst. But all he did was...nothing! Some help he is...

"Calm down...err..."

"Karone. Karone-Marie Romero Mikashi," I said frantically. What? I'm worked up very easily...

"Right, Mikashi-chan. Don't worry, I can help you," he said reasurringly with a smile...at least that's what I thought he was doing. Well, whatever he did, I smiled back before requesting him to:

"Just take me to the Principal's office. He could call home and Harumi would bring me new contacts," I said with a shake of my head. I released his right arm but kept a steel grip on his left. Hopefully he got the memo, 'cause I don't want him getting the wrong idea. Oh-ho-ho-noo...

"So...what's your name?" I asked as we began walking. I held onto him tighter. You may not know this, but, it's scary. Your walking and you have no freaking idea where your going...? That. Is. Scary.

"Marik. Marik Ishtar," he mimicked how I had introduced myself with a playful voice.

"Marik, eh?" Good name. Good name. "So, Marik, judging from what you had told me earlier, your Egyptian, no?"

"That's right." I reply with a simple 'cool'. At least I know that I'm not the only black person here anymore.

"..."

"..."

Wow, he really knows how to end a conversation...speaking of conversations, I wonder where that voice went-

'Estoy derecho aquí.'

"Holy crap!" I jumped, body raking with surprise and fear. Marik - obviously - noticed this and asked if something was wrong. I shook my head no and apologized for that unexpected action.

'No haga asustar me como ese,' I scolded the voice in my head.

'Tsk, tsk, tsk. ¿Has olvidado que estoy atrapado en el interior de una caverna vacía se llama a una cabeza?'

An annoyed scowl found it's way onto my face as she hissed that sentence out. Usually I go by the term of 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words can't hurt me,' but she just knows how to push all the right buttons. Even though the comment was a harmless insult, it still brought a handful of anger and a sting of hurt. If you knew how well to use your tone, a mere compliment would easily pass for a hurtful insult. Somewhere in the back of my mind laughed bitterly. It wasn't her, but my conscience. You still let her hurt you with little words, it mocked and I deserved it, so why do you allow it? I guess it's because I have zero self-confidence whatsoever. Oh gosh, I almost forgot that word...That's to tell you how much of a scatter-brain I am.

Oh lookie, we're here. I think...we did stop walking.

"Here we are." Just as he said that, the bell decided to right. Thanks alot BELL!

"You'll have to take it from here. Shall I see you at lunch?"

"If I find it, yes," I laughed and he did too before walking off.

Well, atleast I'm not seeing pitch black as I did before my Fourteenth birthday. And I'm fifteen. I managed to put up with my blurry vision, as I hadn't crashed into anything as yet.

"Umm, is everything alright?" the secretary inquired about my arms being spread out in order to keep my balance. If I had a dollar for the amount of times someone has asked me that question...

"Y-yeah," I stuttered as I wobbled."I'm the new girl, Karone Romero Mikashi." Once I've arrived at her desk, I sat blindly in one of her chairs, slipping my hot-pink school bag on the ground next to my foot. I then heard typing, so she must be looking through a list of some sort on the computer.

"Also, can you call my house? I've seemed to lost my contacts..."

* * *

**Translations**

**Puede entrar ahora! : You can come in now!**

**Buenos días, mi señora. Apúrate y vestirse para la escuela. Desayuno ya está hecho así que date prisa antes de que se enfríe. : Good morning, my lady. Hurry up and get dressed for school. Breakfast is done so hurry before it gets cold.**

**Aquí tiene, señora. Ahora date prisa antes de que su retraso. Y todavía no has comido tu desayuno por el momento : Here you go, ma'am. Now hurry before its late. And you have not eaten your breakfast yet**

**Mis contactos, mis contactos! Se han ido desaparecido! : My contacts, my contacts! They have gone missing!**

**Estoy derecho aquí. : I'm right here.**

**No haga asustar me como ese : Do not scare me like that**

**¿Has olvidado que estoy atrapado en el interior de una caverna vacía se llama a una cabeza? : Have you forgotten that I'm trapped inside an empty cavern you call a head?**

**Review Review Review, please! Flames and critizisms are welcomed with open arms. Don't forget to follow and favourite! I will see you...next chapter I guess.**

**~LilKay (DeviantArt) ._.**


End file.
